


Drunk and Happy

by satanicstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicstarker/pseuds/satanicstarker
Summary: First time Peter has ever drank, and Tony decides to take his chance while Peter is giggly and having a good time in the back of their ride.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Drunk and Happy

It was Peter’s first time getting drunk, he needed a guiding hand. That being Tony’s. The man had bought Peter a sweet drink for him to try, it wasn’t his fault he drank the entire thing in less than 20 minutes. Dizzy with no self awareness, Peter mouthed at Tony’s neck, not leaving any marks, just feeling around with his tongue.

Wow Tony’s jacket felt soft. How expensive is this one? Peter’s mouth fell lax, now his hands feeling over Tony’s jacket, dipping into pockets and pulling out everything his little hands found. A phone, a wallet, a lighter, a receipt (for the aforementioned drink), a couple pens, surprisingly a knife, and two condoms. Peter could hear Tony giggling as he handed over each thing he found.

“Ooh~~ condoms? Mr. Stark you shouldn’t have~” Peter held onto them, playing with the rubber ring through the plastic. “Am I allowed to say things?” he asked, feeling cohesive, but the words came out mumbled.

“Of course, Pete.”

“Your voice is so nice, Mr. Stark…” he said absently, clearly not his main point.

“Tony you sure we shouldn’t stop and get him some food, I really don’t want that kid puking on my seats! I got them detailed yesterd–”

“Happy. Shut it.”

Peter’s eyes were wide, trying to keep up with the conversation, though as soon as it was said, it was out the other ear. Onto his point. “I think I’ve jerked off to my Iron Man poster more than porn.”

“Oh have you?” Tony asked, catching Peter from a fall he hadn’t realized was happening. His head was pulled in against Tony’s chest, cheek against that soft soft jacket. “Do you google me a lot late at night?”

“Oh so much!! Sometimes,” Peter burst into giggles, “sometimes during training, I fake losing just so you pin me.”

Tony’s beard is so well shaved. So sharp. Peter’s hand found themselves stroking Tony’s goatee and mustache, Tony chuckled.

“What if I pinned you now?”

“Please don’t, sir!”

Happy. Happy had a beard now too. Peter stumbled out of Tony’s lap..? When did he get there? up to the middle console, right beside Tony’s personal driver/body guard. Peter reached over, feeling over Happy’s scruffy beard.

“Tony! Tony please get your kid!” Peter giggled at Happy’s freaking out. Hand now trailed into Happy’s slicked back hair. “Please, Tony!!”

“He isn’t doing any harm. Just let him pet you.”

Peter smiled, twirling some of Happy’s hair in his fingers. Even though he was drunk, he could still feel Tony pull his pants down, his touchy feely hands falling off Happy and back onto the middle console. He stayed in place, suddenly cock hard as a rock. Tony spit directly onto Peter’s ass, sliding a finger in effortlessly.

“Have you played with yourself down here?”

“Uh…. Y-Yeah…. I do whenever I’m… I’m at your houses… when I shower…” Peter moaned as Tony carefully pushed in a second finger.

Happy said something and Tony replied but the words sounded like gibberish as Tony curled his fingers, moving so fast and expertly against Peter’s prostate. Peter moaned without abandon, certainly loud in Happy’s ear.

“Peter, baby. Is it okay if I put it in?” Peter quickly nodded, a hand grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him back, hard lubed up cock impaling him.

As he was being pulled, “Tony, please we are almost to his aunt’s.”

Something about the idea of May catching them made Peter moan. What a scandal. Tony fucking the young Peter Parker, someone tabloids have labeled as his surrogate son. Now drunk and horny, getting fucked in Tony’s own car.

“Then you’re in charge, Happy,” Tony twisted his hips in a way that made Peter moan loudly. “How would you fuck this little piece of ass? God he’s tight, Happy.”

Peter whimpered through a minute long silence, trying to wriggle his hips back on Tony’s cock.

“…I’d.. I’d make him ride me.” There was suddenly a lot of movement, making Peter dizzy. He was made to kneel on the car seat, reverse cowgirl like. “I bet he’s… he’s small enough to lift.”

“He is. He absolutely is.” Tony grabbed Peter’s hips tightly, forcing him up, and back down, over and over. A moan coming from each thrust. “He’s drooling for another cock, Happy.”

Peter didn’t hear the reply, Tony lifting Peter up to start jackhammering thrusts up into him, drawing out a _loud_ scream. Peter’s balls involuntarily tightened, ropes of cum shot over the back of the front seats.

“You made a mess, Peter,” Tony whispered, “clean it with your mouth or Happy is going to pull over and spank you raw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oop, shameless plug! Come follow my tumblr, i swear it's fun! satanicstarker.tumblr.com


End file.
